Ichiban no Takaramono
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: "Aku ingin menikah."/"Menikah adalah suatu hal terbesar dan paling berharga bagi seorang wanita. Aku hanya ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus dan menerimaku apa adanya,"/"Aku mau,Ino."/"Kenapa ?"/"Karena aku suka, sayang, dan cinta padamu, Ino."


_Kau yang selalu ada disisiku saat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu_

 _Kau yang mau menemaniku disaat yang lain tidak mau menjadi temanku_

 _Kau yang rela melakukan apapun demi diriku yang selalu merepotkanmu_

 _Kau yang mengisi hariku dan membuatnya lebih berwarna_

 _Kau yang telah memberikan cintamu padaku_

 _Kau yang memberikan hidupmu untukku_

 _Kau adalah harta yang paling berharga bagiku_

 _Terima kasih... Pernah hadir di dalam hidupku yang sunyi sepi..._

 _ **Ichiban no Takaramono**_

 _ **(Harta yang Paling Berharga)**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Pair : SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning : Agak OOC, typo mungkin**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari lagu Ichiban no Takaramono ost Angel Beast (dianjurkan sambil mendengarkan lagu itu saat membaca ff ini)**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari anime Angel Beast juga episode 10**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

ooo

 _ **-Kau adalah harta yang paling berharga bagiku-**_

Seorang gadis berambut blonde sepinggang yang dikuncir gaya ponytail menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan membaca manga kesukaannya. Ia tutup manga shoujo yang selalu ia baca setiap hari. Setelah itu, ia menaruhnya di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Ia menghela nafas, lagi. Entah sudah kesekian berapa ia melakukannya. Ia sampai bosan hanya dengan menghitung helaan nafasnya saja. Ia merasa sangat jenuh. Jenuh dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Lemah. Tidak berdaya. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika ia sendirian. Hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain saja. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mati saja jika harus terus hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lamunannya buyar begitu ia mendegar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih berparas cantik. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum teduh begitu mendapati sang gadis yang notabane-nya adalah anaknya sedang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Ino, kau belum makan siang kan ? Kaa-san sudah buatkan sup miso yang lezat untukmu," ujar sang wanita lalu melangkah menghampiri sang gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Eum... Wanginya lezat sekali. Pasti rasanya juga!" tebak Ino. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia lalu menyuapi sesuap demi sesuap makanan agar masuk ke mulut Ino. Ino menerima suapan ibunya. Ia tersenyum senang karena rasa masakan ibunya yang sangat lezat.

"Rasanya enak banget! Kaa-san memang pandai masak!" puji Ino.

"Terima kasih, sayang! Nah, sekarang makan yang banyak ya! Setelah itu, baru minum obat," ujar sang ibu.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu menyuapiku. Aku masih bisa makan sendiri kok. Tanganku masih berfungsi," ujar Ino.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Kaa-san memang ingin menyuapimu. Selagi kaa-san sempat, kan ?" tolak ibunya. Ino menunduk. Ia menyesal karena selalu merepotkan ibunya.

"Kaa-san, gomen ne. Aku selalu... merepotkanmu," ujar Ino.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Karena itu gunalah aku sebagi seorang ibu yang harus selalu merawat anakku," ujar ibu sambil memeluk Ino. Ino menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang ibu yang berhati mulia seperti ibunya.

"Arigatou, kaa-san. Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku."

 ** _-Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu denganmu-_**

Harusnya, Ino sudah tidur siang sekarang. Namun entah kenapa, matanya sejak tadi tidak mau tertutup. Ia takut menutup matanya. Ia takut jika ia menutup matanya, ia tak akan bisa lagi membukanya. Ia takut penyakitnya ini akan terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak tau kapan harus menyerah.

Sebenarnya sejak dulu, Ino selalu ingin menyerah. Ia ingin mengalah pada penyakitnya ini dan pergi meninggalkan dunia yang penuh rasa kesakitan ini. Namun, Ino harus berpikir dua kali. Jika ia pergi, ibunya pasti akan sangat sedih. Ino tidak mau menyakiti hati ibunya yang selama ini telah merawatnya. Setidaknya, Ino ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk ibunya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Karena bosan, Ino memilih untuk melihat keluar lewat jendela. Ia rindu pemandangan luar. Ia rindu bermain di luar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang, semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan belaka. Ino tidak akan bisa bermain diluar karena ia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi. Ino akan selamanya berada di kamar dan terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Mata Ino terbelalak begitu ia menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna berbentuk bulat berwarna putih terlihat mengarah ke jendela kamarnya. Dan...

PRANG!

... seketika benda kecil itu sukses memecahkan kaca jendelanya. Dan Ino sontak berteriak keras saking terkejutnya.

ooo

"Hanya sebuah bola baseball. Pasti ada seseorang yang terlalu bersemangat saat memainkannya sampai home run dan masuk ke kamarmu," ujar ibu. Setelah mendengar teriakan Ino yang cukup kencang, ia langsung bergegas ke kamar Ino untuk mengecek keadaanya.

"Syukurlah, cuma bola. Ku kira apa. Aku benar-benar kaget tadi," ujar Ino.

"Kau tak apa kan Ino. Tak ada yang terluka kan ?"

"Ya, aku tak apa. Cuma kaget saja. Kaa-san jangan khawatir, bola itu tak melukaiku kok."

Dan setelah itu, terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dari luar rumah. Ibu segera keluar untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang.

Tak lama kemudian, ibu kembali ke kamar Ino dengan membawa seseorang disampingnya. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia sama dengan Ino. Kulit seputih salju, rambut dan mata segelap malamnya menyita perhatian Ino. Penampilan fisiknya cukup mencolok. Wajahnya yang terlihat kikuk celingak-celinguk begitu masuk ke kamar Ino. Sampai akhirnya, matanya berhenti ketika menemukan sosok Ino yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Ia menatap Ino cukup lama, sampai Ino gelagapan dilihat seperti itu. Ino agak terpesona juga melihat wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Tidak, dia memang benar-benar tampan.

"Um, Ino. Ini dia. Anak yang memecahkan jendela kamarmu," ujar ibu. Ino menatapnya. Terlihat, remaja itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Ano... Maafkan aku ya karena telah membuatmu kaget. Aku tadi terlalu bersemangat saat bermain dan tanpa sengaja memecahkan kaca jendelamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal," ujarnya. Ia lalu membungkuk dengan cepat.

"Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Eh ? Ti-tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma terkejut saja tadi, jadi jangan terlalu menyesal. Sungguh. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ujar Ino. Ia agak gelagapan menghadapi sikap pemuda ini.

"Benarkah kau mau memaafkanku ?" tanya si pemuda dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ino.

"Yokatta! Arigatou ne! Oh ya, soal jendelanya, kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera menggantinya. Akan kuhubungi tukang reparasi yang bekerja di rumahku untuk memperbaiki jendelamu!" ujar si pemuda dengan semangat. Ia segera mengeluarkan smartphone canggihnya dari saku celananya, mengetik sesuatu disana, lalu menelpon seseorang. Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan orang diseberang, ia kembali menutup ponselnya.

"Sudah kuhubungi. Mereka akan datang dalam waktu 15 menit," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Ti-tidak usah. K-kau tidak usah memperbaikinya," ujar Ino tidak enak hati.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kulakukan. Itulah yang dikatakan orang tuaku. Lagipula jika bukan aku yang memperbaikinya, siapa yang akan memperbaikinya ?" ujarnya tegas. Ino terdiam. Benae juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang memperbaikinya ? Tidak mungkin dirinya atau ibunya kan ? Lagipula, saat ini ibunya sedang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk biaya pengobatannya. Tidak punya banyak uang untuk mengganti jendelanya yang rusak.

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai mereka datang," ujarnya. Ino tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia pun mengizinkan si pemuda untuk menunggu para tuka g reparasi itu datang.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah dulu, nak. Aku harus ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu," ujar ibu. Setelah ibu pergi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang buka suara. Suasanya mendadak hening. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka juga belum saling kenal. Sampai akhirnya, sang pemuda pun memberanikan diri untuk buka suara.

"Um, ano... Namamu siapa ?" tanya si pemuda.

"Eh ? E-eto... A-ku Ino. Y-Yamanaka Ino," jawab Ino gugup.

"Hehehe... Kenapa gugup begitu ?"

"K-kenapa menertawakanku ?"

"Soalnya kau lucu."

Blush... Seketika Ino ngeblush mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"S-sudahlah, berhenti meledekku. Kau sendiri ? Siapa namamu ?" tanya Ino.

"Aku Sai. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sai. Salam kenal ya!" jawabnya dengan senyum ceria.

"Uchiha ? Kau dari keluarga kaya itu ?" tanya Ino.

"Kau kenal keluargaku ?"

"Ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku mengetahuinya lewat tetanggaku. Keluargamu sangat terkenal karena memiliki cabang perusahaan yang banyak sekali. Keluargamu pasti sangat kaya. Kau pasti sangat bahagia," ujar Ino.

"Tidak juga kok."

"Eh ?"

"Menurutku, hidup di keluarga kaya itu sama sekali tidak enak," ujar Sai sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang Ino.

"Orang tuaku selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah punya waktu untukku dan kakakku. Dari kecil, kami selalu dirawat oleh para pelayan. Aku jadi merasa kalau aku adalah anak para pelayan, bukan anak orang tuaku," jelas Sai. Jelas sekali dari kilat matanya memancarkan dirinya yang kesepian.

"S-sou ka... Gomen ne," ujar Ino menyesal,

"Tak apa," jawab Sai. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar Ino. Matanya berhenti begitu mendapati sebuah kursi roda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang Ino. Sai menatap ranjang itu seakan mengerti keadaan Ino.

"Er, ano... Yamanaka-san, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu ?" tanya Sai takut-takut.

"Tanya apa ?" jawab Ino.

"Eto... Kenapa kau selalu duduk di ranjang? Dan kenapa ada kursi roda disini? Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena telah bertanya ini tapi... Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Oh, soal itu..." seketika pandangan mata Ino meredup. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Sai jadi tak enak hati karena bertanya hal yang tidak perlu diketahuinya.

"Aku mengidap penyakit leukimia akut. Peredaran darah ditubuhku sudha tidak bisa mengalie dengan lancar akibat leukositku yang meningkat. Menyebabkan beberapa organ di tubuhku kehilangan fungsinya. Alhasil, aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku butuh kursi roda dan orang lain yang harus menopang tubuhku. Aku hanya selalu merepotkan orang lain. Terutama ibuku," ujar Ino.

"Maaf telah membuatmu mengingat penyakitmu lagi. Seharusnya, aku tidak pernah bertanya soal ini," sesal Sai.

"Tak apa. Tak perlu minta maaf. Oh ya, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu, Uchiha-san?"

"Apa itu ?"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Yamanaka-san. Merutku itu terlalu formal. Panggil aku Ino saja, biar lebih akrab," pinta Ino.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memanggilmu Ino-chan. Dengan begitu, kau boleh memanggilku Sai-kun. Bagaimana ?" tawar Sai.

"A-ano... Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku begitu, Uchi— maksudku Sai-kun!" jawab Ino.

"Nah, gitu dong. Aku suka mendengarnya," ujar Sai.

"Oh ya, Ino-chan. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu ?" tanya Sai dengan raut serius.

"A-apa itu, Sai-kun ?"

"Izinkan aku untuk merawatmu."

"Eh ?"

 _ **-Hari-hari dimana kita akan selalu bersama dimulai-**_

Sejak hari itu, tepatnya hari dimana Sai memecahkan kaca jendela Ino dengan pukulan baseball-nya, mereka jadi sering bersama. Hampir setiap hari, Sai selalu datang ke rumah Ino. Menemani Ino seharian, membantu Ino belajar pelajaran yang ia pelajari di sekolahnya, menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang ia lakukan bersama Ino. Setiap bersama Sai, Ino selalu terlihat senang. Ia selalu tertawa lepas jika bersama dengan Sai. Karena itu, ibu Ino selalu memberikan izin kepada Sai untuk selalu datang kerumahnya.

ooo

"Hei Ino, apa kau mau bertemu dengan teman-temanku? Kau ingin punya teman baru kan ?" tanya Sai.

"Eh? Ah, aku sih mau-mau saja. Tapi, aku butuh izin dari ibuku jika aku ingin keluar," jawab Ino.

"Kalau gitu akan kutanyakan pada ibu—"

"Aku mengizinkanmu."

Sai dan Ino menoleh kearah pintu dan terlihatlah ibu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau boleh keluar jika kau mau. Asalkan Sai-kun ada disampingmu, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar ibu. Ino tersenyum senang karena ibunya memberikan izin kepadanya.

"Arigatou, obaa-san!" seru Sai senang.

"Nah, Ino-chan. Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Pastikan kau dandan yang cantik ya!"

"Iya!"

ooo

Sore harinya, Sai kembali datang kerumah Ino untuk menjemputnya. Setelah meminta izin pada ibu Ino, Sai segera membawa Ino ke tempat tujuannya, bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Kita akan kemana ?" tanya Ino.

"Ke taman Sakura yang ada di pusat kota. Disana, teman-temanku sudah berkumpul. Kami akan merayakan pesta kemenangan tim baseball kami dua hari yang lalu," jawab Sai.

"Wah, selamat ya! Kau memang hebat!" puji Ino.

"Ah, biasa saja. Itu juga berkat kerjasama yang lainnya. Oh ya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," ujar Sai.

"Siapa ?"

"Um, saudara kembarku," jawab Sai.

"Eh ? Kau punya saudara kembar? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang ?" tanya Ino.

"Ehehehe... Untuk kejutan. Kami kembar identik jadi wajah kami cukup mirip. Jangan sampai ketuker sama aku ya."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di taman Sakura. Taman itu sudah ramai dengan anak-anak remaja seusia Ino. Taman itu juga sudah dihias dengan pita, balon, dan lampu kecil warna-warni. Sangat indah. Sepertinya, taman itu sudah disewa oleh para remaja itu.

"Ah, Sai. Akhirnya kau datang!" seru seseorang berambut raven sambil menghampiri Sai dan Ino. Warna rambut dan matanya hitam sama seperti Sai. Wajahnya juga mirip dengan Sai. Dia pasti saudara kembarnya Sai, pikir Ino.

"Hai, teman-teman! Aku bawa seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian nih!" seru Sai.

"Eh, kau pasti yang namanya Ino kan ? Sai sering cerita tentangmu lho," ujar gadis berambut pink. Ino langsung blushing mendengarnya.

"Iya. Dia namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia ini temanku," jawab Sai.

"Jangan percaya. Dia itu bukan temannya, tapi dia pacarnya," bisik si rambut raven.

"Apaan sih Sasuke," ujar Sai dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh ya, Ino. Yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia emang rada nyebelin, jadi maklumi saja ya." Ino hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan setelah itu, terdengarlah pertengkaran antara duo Uchiha tersebut.

Ino lalu berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Ino merasa sangat senang bisa mendapatkan teman baru yang lebih banyak. Mereka baik dan ramah lagi. Ino tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar lelucon dari teman-teman barunya. Ternyata, pertemuannya dengan Sai bisa membuat hidupnya terlihat lebih hidup. Sai telah membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

 _ **-Hari dimana kau mengatakannya pun tiba, hari yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia-**_

Setelah hari mulai gelap, Sai meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Ia harus mengantar Ino. Udara malam tidak baik untuk Ino. Karena itu, Ino harus sampai di rumah sebelum malam.

"Hei, Sai. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ujar Ino.

"Tanya apa ?"jawab Sai.

"Kenapa kau mau merawatku? Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini untukku? Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menjagaku ?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Saking banyaknya, Sai sampai bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya ?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja."

"Baiklah," Sai menghela nafas sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Melihatmu yang sekarang jadi membuatku teringat masa lalu. Dulu, aku juga sepertimu. Aku pernah menderita kanker otak. Dokter memvonis umurku tidak lama lagi. Aku putus asa, sampai akhirnya aku jatuh koma. Namun, aku masih belum ingin mati. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan Sasuke dan orang tuaku yang selama ini selalu memberikan harapan kepadaku. Karena itu, aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupku. Hasilnya, aku bisa sembuh."

Ino menyimak dengan detail apa yang dikatakan Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan harapan pada Ino kalau kau juga bisa sembuh. Kau tentu tidak ingin meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayangimu kan? Selain itu, aku aykin Ino-chan juga punya impian," sambung Sai.

"Ya, aku memang punya sebuah impian," jawab Ino.

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku ingin menikah."

"Eh ?"

"Menikah adalah suatu hal terbesar dan paling berharga bagi seorang wanita. Aku hanya ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus dan menerimaku apa adanya," jelas Ino.

"Tapi... Aku tau kok. Pasti tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menerimaku. Aku lumpuh. Berjalan dan melakukan hal sendiri saja tidak bisa. Aku hanya akan merepotkan orang lain saja. Pasti tidak ada ya—"

"Aku mau!" potong Sai cepat. Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Aku mau menikahimu, Ino-chan." Ino tersentak. Sai menatap dalam mata Ino. Wajahnya serius sekali.

"Jangan menghiburku. Aku tau kau hanya tidak ingin melihatku sedih kan ?" kilah Ino.

"Tidak. Aku serius, Ino. Tolong lihat aku." Sai menggengam tangan Ino dengan erat. Ino berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa... kau mau ?"

"Karena aku suka, sayang, dan cinta padamu, Ino. Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya," tutur Sai tulus. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Yamanaka Ino akan selamanya terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Ia hanya tinggal menuju ajal menjemputnya," kilah Ino lagi. Ia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Sai.

"Kau salah. Kau pasti bisa sembuh. Kau hanya perlu percaya bahwa dirimu kuat. Karena itu, aku ingin selalu ada disisimu untuk menopangmu. Aku ingin menikahimu dan melindungimu. Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang kau lihat di setiap pagimu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Walaupun kau tidak bisa berjalan, aku akan ada untuk menggendongmu. Walaupun nantinya kita tak bisa punya anak, aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Ino. Hanya kau."

Ino tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Lalu, apa kau mau berjanji padaku ? Apa kau mau menjaga orang yang selama ini hidup untukku. Yang selalu merawatku. Ibuku yang paling kusayangi. Apa kau mau menjaganya ?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu," ujar Sai dengan senyum tulus. Ino segera memeluk Sai cepat. Menumpahkan segala perasaanya pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Yokatta... Arigatou ne, Sai-kun..."

Detik berikutnya, mereka memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Lalu, mereka berciuman.

"Aishiteru..."

 _ **-Namun, hari itupun tiba. Detik-detik perpisahan kita. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin siapapun dari kita pergi dan saling meninggalkan-**_

"Sai-kun, Ino... mengalami koma."

Bagaikan petir yang menyayat hatinya, apa yang baru saja dikatan ibu Ino membuat Sai shock berat. Ia tidak percaya akan secepat ini. Padahal, ia merasa kalau mereka baru saja bersenang-senang kemarin.

"Apa dia... akan bangun ?" tanya Sai lirih.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tau. Tapi, aku yakin. Ino tidak akan menyerah," jawab ibu Ino.

"Dia akan sembuh kan ?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ya, jika ia segera mendapat donor sumsum tulang belakang. Namun sampai sekarang, pihak rumah sakit belum mendapatkannya. Aku ingin mendonorkan milikku untuknya. Namun sayangnya, milikku tidak cocok," jawab ibu Ino. Sai hanya bisa memandang sendu ibu Ino yang seakan ingin menangis.

"Berdoalah. Semoga Kami-sama akan menyelamatkannya lagi."

ooo

Hari ini, Sai meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko aksesoris. Ia ingin membelikan sebuah kalung untuk Ino ketika ia sadar nanti.

"Hei, kenapa mengajakku? Aku kan tidak ngerti soal barang-barang kesukaan perempuan. Kenapa tidak ajak Sakura saja ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku sekalian kita pulang kan. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memilihkannya," ujar Sai.

"Ah, terserah," jawab Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di toko aksesoris. Sai mulai sibuk memilih kalung sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kalung yang bagus dan cocok untuk Ino. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati yang didalamnya bisa diletakkan foto dua orang. Sai ingin fotonya dan foto Ino yang terpasang disana.

Setelah selesai membeli, Sai dan Sasuke beranjak pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke ingin beli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis. Artinya, ia harus menyebrang ke seberang jalan untuk bisa membelinya. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Sai melihatnya. Dengan nalurinya sebagai kembarannya dari Sasuke, ia berlari kencang berniat untuk menolongnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh, namun belum sempat, ia sudah terlempar duluan ke seberang jalan. Setelah itu, terdengarlah bunyi mobil yang menabrak sesuatu dan decitan rem yang dipaksa.

Sasuke berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya lecet. Namun, bukan itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia terbelalak begitu melihat seseorang terbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Sai!"

Sasuke panik melihat tubuh Sai yang lemah. Kepala, mulut, dan hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah. Tangan dan kakinya lecet. Matanya terpejam. Namun, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat kalung yang ia akan berikan pada Ino.

Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai sambil terus meneriaki namanya. Ia panik dan berteriak meminta bantuan pada orang di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke..." Sai berkata lemah. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat keadaan adik kembarnya.

"Bertahanlah... Sebentar lagi ambulan datang," ujar Sasuke.

"Tolong... berikan kalung ini... pada Ino..." ujar Sai.

"Tidak bisa! Kau yang seharusnya memberikan itu padanya!"

"Aku... sudah tidak kuat lagi... Kumohon... Sasuke..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, baka!"

"Sasuke... Aku... titip Ino padamu... Tolong jaga dia baik-baik... Aku akan mendonorkannya untuknya... Katakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya... Selamanya..."

Dan setelah itu, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Genggaman tangan pada kalungnya mengendur. Matanya terpejam. Sai telah pergi untuk selamanya.

ooo

"Nyonya Yamanaka! Aku ada berita gembira untukmu! Kita telah berhasil menemukan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuk Ino!" ujar seorang dokter. Ibu Ino yang mendengarnya jatuh lemas di lantai sambil menangis dan tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa yang telah bersedia memberikan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada anakkku ?"

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun muncul di hadapan ibu Ino.

"Apa itu kau ?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi..."

Dan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sontak membuat tangis ibu Ino kembali pecah.

-Kau telah pergi tanpa kuketahui. Perpisahan yang tak pernah kuinginkan-

Kini, Ino sudah sembuh total dari penyakitnya. Ia sudah sehat seperti dulu. Ia sudah bisa berjalan kembali. Ia dapat beraktifitas normal seperti biasanya. Ia bisa kembali bersekolah. Hidupnya sangat menyenangkan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Ia kehilangan Sai. Ia tidak tau kemana Sai pergi, namun setelah ia sadar dari komanya, ia tidak menemukannya. Sai tidak pernah datang lagi kepadanya. Apa Sai sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Suatu hari saat Ino sedang pulang sekolah, Ino bertemu dengan seseorang. Wajahnya identik sekali dengan Sai. Hanya model rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Tidak salah lagi, itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino menyapa Sasuke sambil berlari menghampirinya. Sasuke terkejut karena menemukan Ino disini.

"I-Ino-san! Apa kabar ?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Senang rasanya sudah sehat kembali. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Sai beberapa minggu ini. Kira-kira kemana dia ya? Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ino. Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

"Dia sudah pergi, Ino."

"Eh, pergi kemana ?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah membawa Ino ke suatu tempat.

ooo

"Apa yang telah terjadi selama aku koma ?" tanya Ino begitu ia sampai di pemakaman umum. Dan disinilah dia berdiri di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang seharusnya sekarang ada disampingnya.

"Saat kau koma, Sai mengalami kecelakaan. Ia terluka parah dan tak sempat diselamatkan. Namun, bukan itu penyebab kematiannya yang sesungguhnya. Saat diperiksa, dokter menemukan sel kanker di otaknya yang kembali tumbuh. Dan karena pendarahan saat kecelakaan, akhirnya Sai tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sai sudah pergi untuk selamanya," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku lupa satu hal. Orang yang telah mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukmu adalah... Sai."

Dan Ino jatuh duduk lemas di depan makam Sai.

"Kenapa... hiks... Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu ? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menikahiku ?" Ino menangis histeris di depan makam Sai.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Ino. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu. Selain itu, ia meninggalkan ini untukmu. Dia bilang dia akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya," ujar Sasuke. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang ia simpan di dalam saku celananya kemudian memakaikannya di leher Ino. Ino hanya bisa memeluk kalung itu sambil berkali-kali menyebutkan nama Sai.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Sai-kun."

ooo

 _ **Fic aneh buatanku jadi nih. Benar-benar abal ya ? Tadinya mau bikin yang happy ending eh jadinya malah gini. Aku terlalu keseringan dengerin lagu Ichiban no Takaramono sih jadi hasil ficnya gini. Ini juga terinspirasi dari adegan dan kata-kata Hinata buat Yui.**_

 _ **Ok, mungkin itu aja. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca. Kalau punya waktu, silahkan reviewnya ya!**_

ooo

 _ **-Aku selalu mencintaimu selamanya...-**_

16 tahun kemudian...

Ino menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil membaca doa dalam hatinya. Setelah selesai melakukannya, ia pun meletakkan sebuket lili putih di atas makam orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hai, Sai-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku yakin pasti kau baik-baik saja karena Kami-sama menjagamu," gumam Ino sambik mengelus pelan nisan dihadapannya.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu. Jika kau masih disini, kita pasti sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia."

"Tapi, kau tenang saja. Aku disini juga sudah bahagia. Aku sudah menikah dan punya keluarga. Itu berkatmu yang selalu peduli padaku hingga sekarang."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke -orang yang menjadi suaminya sekarang- bersama dengan dua bocah dengan fisik yang sangat berbeda berlari menghampirinya. Bocah yang perempuan -Sarada- sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, berambut dan bermata hitam. Bocah yang laki-laki -Inojin- sangat mirip dengan ibunya, berambut pirang dan bermata biru, serta kulitnya yang pucat mengingatkan Ino pada cinta pertamanya.

"Mama, apa sudah selesai? Aku sudah lapar nih," ujar Inojin manja.

"Aku juga nih," timpal Sarada.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, sayang. Namun sebelum itu, pamitan dulu sama paman Sai ya."

"Paman Sai, kami pulang dulu. Nanti kami datang lagi dengan membawa banyak bunga untukmu," ujar Sarada dan Inojin kompak. Sasuke dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak mereka.

"Ne, Sai. Kau lihat. Aku sudah penuhi janjiku. Aku sudah menjaga Ino untukmu. Terima kasih telah mempercayakannya padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melukainya," ujar Sasuke. Setelah obrolan singkat itu, keluarga kecil itu pun meninggalkan makam itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka. Hanya Ino saja yang bisa melihatnya. Ino berbalik dan membalas senyumannya sambil bergumam,

"Terima kasih."

 _ **-Walaupun aku telah bersama orang lain, kau tetap jadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku-**_

 _ **-Kau telah memilikiku selamanya-**_

 _ **-Kau adalah harta yang paling berharga bagiku-**_

 _ **-Dan akan selamanya tetap seperti itu-**_

 _ **-Untukmu yang telah memberikan cinta dan hidupmu padaku-**_

 _ **-Sungguh, terima kasih... Untuk segalanya...-**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
